


Adventures Everywhere

by AlsyWalsy



Series: Showdown 2017 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Showdown 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/pseuds/AlsyWalsy
Summary: Baelfire likes to surprise his Papa in the strangest of places.Prompts: Golden pineapples, “Think I love you.”, Toy





	Adventures Everywhere

Shopping with Bae was always an adventure – not necessarily one that Rum Gold was always prepared for. The trips had gotten easier as the boy had grown up but that didn’t mean he was past springing surprises. Today was one of those lucky days.

After spending the car ride over confirming that Bae would only put things from the list in their cart, the boy went rushing off the moment they stepped through the doors. Gold would pull up the rear as Bae gathered what they needed and put it into their shopping cart. He just had to keep an eye out for any extras that managed to ‘fall’ in.

A beautiful golden pineapple was placed in the cart before Bae scurried away and his mind conjured up a memory of when the boy was five and had pried off a frond to use as a toy sword. He had run rings around his Father who had ultimately given up before his ankle had. He chuckled to himself, earning looks from passers-by. People were unused to seeing the Beast of Storybrooke happy but when the boy was around he was always at his gentlest.

He had only just turned down the second aisle when he saw Bae standing halfway down, flailing his hands in front of him. He was grinning like a fool and started pointing to a figure beside him. A woman, he noticed, at full stretch trying to reach some kitchen towels on the top shelf.

He felt his heart leap when he recognised that stylish outfit and cascade of brown curls. Belle French - local librarian with a heart of gold who was kind to Bae and the holder of Gold’s heart.  She was also balancing on her tippy toes in those ridiculous high heels she loved in her attempt to reach those bloody kitchen towels. It seemed that she didn’t notice Bae standing behind her no matter how much the excited lad waved and moved.

His son had started gesturing and he managed to tear his gaze from Belle for a few moments. He pointed at the shopping cart and Gold was completely confused. Bae rolled his eyes and mimed reaching up and knocking something off. Gold suddenly realised and shook his head.

He wanted him to come to Belle’s rescue? He wasn’t some knight in shining armour! He was the beast of Storybrooke - a villain that everybody hated. He didn’t go around helping maidens in distress.. or in need of some kitchen towels. But Bae was relentless and he would always give in to his boy. He sighed quite heavily and pushed his cart towards the librarian.

He stopped just a short distance and unhooked his cane from the handle of the cart. With a glance at Bae, who gave him a thumbs up, he reached up and knocked a packet free, catching it effortlessly in his free hand. He could see Bae about to clap but kept quiet, leaving Gold completely alone on this one. That boy..

“Need a hand?” His voice made Belle jump and she spun around to face him with a hand to her chest.

“Oh! Mr. Gold!” Her eyes landed on the packet he offered her and that beautiful smile of her bathed him in pure sunlight. “Oh, I think I love you!”

He heard Bae’s muffled laughter and would have glared at the boy had he not been so captivated by the beauty in front of him. The ‘L’ word had him a little woozy and he quickly put his cane back down to support himself.

“Do you say that to every knight in shining armour?” He wasn’t sure where this courage was coming from but he was rewarded with a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Well, you were very dashing.”

“I.. ah..” It wasn’t often that the terrifying Mr. Gold was rendered speechless but she had that effect on him.

“Thank you for this.” She added it to her basket and saved him from the awkwardness of trying to reply. He could see Bae covering his face with both hands before Belle noticed him. “Oh, Bae. I didn’t see you there. How are you?”

Bae quickly tugged his hands down and gave his brightest grin. “I’m good, thank you Belle! I was just watching Papa.. He said he wanted to help you.”

Gold opened his mouth to contradict but Belle had turned on his and he was bathed in those warm and fuzzy feelings again. She placed her hand on his upon the head of his cane and thanked him. He wasn’t sure what to say again and just nodded, his lips twitching up in a smile.

“And he was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner too! Tomorrow night?”

There was a small squeak that escaped his throat. He wasn’t even ashamed of it. He just stared at his son with his mouth open just a little. What was he thinking?! What the hell was he.. Bae was just grinning at him and he wondered how long he could ground him for before he ultimately broke and set him free again. He was such a sap.

“D-dinner?” Belle’s voice drew his attention and he quickly stammered out a reply.

“Only if you want to.. I mean.. You could be busy, after all.” He gave Bae a pointed look and the boy only continued to grin.

“No.. I’d love to. If that really is okay?”

Both Bae and Belle were looking at him and he knew that he was lost. He was completely lost. There was no way that he could say no to either of them and combined? He was totally screwed.

“Of course it is. Tomorrow night.” He agreed, clasping both hands on the top of his cane. He certainly hadn’t been expecting this when he set foot inside the store but his boy never failed to surprise him.

“It’s a date.”

That smile of hers only grew brighter and he was convinced that his heart had stopped in his chest. He could hear Bae’s laughter somewhere to his right but he was captivated once more.

A date. With Belle French. Well, it wasn’t a date date but she had called it a date and it had been so long since he had been on anything remotely resembling a date.. When was the last time he had even made dinner for anybody more than himself and Bae? There were a million thoughts running through his head all at the same time.

Her hand was on his again and he looked down, eyes focusing again. He finally managed to find his voice and answer that concerned look in those blue eyes of hers.

“Sounds perfect..”


End file.
